Let's Go Slow
by Carolyn-NYC
Summary: Dan and Blair think that maybe rushing into sex wasn't such a good idea-sometimes it has disastrous results. But then sometimes it has explosive results. Multi Chapter Compilation now!
1. Ups & Downs

**A/N: This is just one of the ways Dair might work out their bad sex problem. I do not own Gossip Girl - if I did Dair would never break up...ever!**

Blair was in between a rock and a hard place. Here she was in an elevator with a boy that she really could see herself loving but…yet the sex that they just experienced together was less than stellar. She knew that she needed to bring it up because she promised herself nothing but honesty in this relationship. But how do you tell a guy you really care about how you didn't arrive at your stop on the sex train you just rode with him…without making him feel inadequate. 'I guess it would be best to just rip the band aid off.' Blair thought to herself while glancing over at Dan. He was looking down at his shuffling feet. He looked so downtrodden. 'Maybe he feels the same way? Well I guess I should find out.'

Dan's head shot up when he felt the elevator stop suddenly. Blair's finger was still on the emergency stop button as she glanced back at Dan with a small smile on her face. 'Here we go…the let's just be friends speech.' Dan thought closing his eyes and exhaling loudly.

"Dan…I think I might need to clarify something." Blair said nervously playing with her purse.

"Sure…but couldn't this have waited until we were on solid ground?" Dan bit off will a little too much frustration behind it.

"I…uh…well…I'd rather just talk to you about it now…get it all out." Blair said trying to find his eyes.

"Yeah, okay then. Let's just get this over with." Dan said continuing to avoid her eyes.

"Well, when I said 'wow' before after…you know. I didn't mean it as 'wow' that was amazing…I meant it as 'wow' that was terrible." Blair said thinking going the direct route would be best.

"Yeah, I meant it that way too. So let me guess…you are going to say this is all my fault?" Dan said immediately taking a defensive stance.

"Well…um…I thought you enjoyed yourself. I mean you should have it has been like over a year for you right?" Blair said trying to sort through what stance Dan was taking towards this conversation.

"You are kidding me right? Blair, it takes two people to have good sex – and even though I might have been a little rusty, I sure as hell didn't have the best time either." Dan said looming over her…as if ready to pounce.

"Well, I mean it just felt like you were trying too hard. Like you were nervous or something…which is completely understandable…I mean…"

"That's enough Blair. Yeah maybe I was trying too hard and nervous but c'mon Blair! You set me up for that role. You came over to my place in the middle of the day practically naked demanding sex. Like I was some sort of show pony that should perform for you on command!" Dan spat out.

"I thought you would enjoy that! I didn't know you were such a prude, Humphrey! I wanted to have sex with you! I thought you would be happy about it…not fail to rise to the occasion." Blair said gearing up for the fight she should have seen coming.

"Blair, are you serious? I don't treat sex like you do! Sex for me is supposed to be meaningful…not a means to an ends. You can't really believe that you didn't set me up for failure with the show you put on!" Dan said taking a step forward towards her.

"Are you trying to say that sex has no meaning for me? Cause that is what I am hearing, Humphrey! I was trying to turn you on! I didn't realize you would take it so badly!" Blair said taking a step towards him.

"Blair…" Dan said softening a little bit. "You don't need to do anything over the top to turn me on. You just do it naturally with who you are, how you are…every little stupid thing you do drives me crazy. I just…I don't know…maybe we weren't ready to take that next step." Dan said running a hand down his face and sighing in frustration.

Blair softened a little as well. "Maybe you're right. I mean…maybe I did push it too fast. I just…sex has always been so important in all my other big relationships…I didn't think you'd want to wait."

"Blair, I have been waiting so long for this…for us. Sex is not the most important thing to me. Just being able to call you mine…and kiss you anytime I want too…and to be there for you…that is what I want." Dan said taking her hands.

Blair looked up at Dan and smiled. "So what did we just decide..." Blair said playing with Dan's fingers.

"Well, I think we just decided to slow things down a bit…take a step back." Dan said instantly regretting the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Okay…slow. I guess slow can be good." Blair said thinking that what Dan just said made it seem they were pumping the brakes before they even put the car into drive.

"Great." Dan said.

"Fine."

"Fine.

"Good."

"Do you always need to have the last word?" Dan said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes…you should know that by now Humphrey." Blair said softly with a sexy smile.

Looking at each other suddenly the room felt thick with something they couldn't really describe. But if they would have to friends afterwards they would just say…magic. Their lips crashed down on each other's hastily and the kiss quickly took an urgent and erotic tone.

Dan's had started running up and down Blair's side squeezing and quickly coming into contact with the sides of her breasts making Blair an involuntary breathy moan into his mouth. He pulled back a little from her mouth making her cutely chase his lips and frown. There were no words needed…looking into each other eye's they knew they had found at least a temporary solution. Dan reached out staring straight into Blair's lust filled brown eyes and pulled her jacket off followed by her shirt up over her head with her help. Blair made quick work of Dan's jacket and his flannel shirt buttons. After that…urgency and pure lust took them over and they just began clawing at each other.

Sure. This time wasn't the most perfect. But sex isn't about perfection. It is about discovering the person's likes and needs. And this time…the both definitely reached the end station. Blair actually arrived more than once.

In the afterglow, lying in each other arms with the coats draped over their naked bodies, they looked into each other eyes smiling brightly. And then someone broke the silent spell they were under.

"Umm…you guys are going to have to clear out of the lift before we call the cops." The hotel security guard said over the PA system.

Dan and Blair burst out laughing and help each other get into their clothes faster than they just got out of them. Once they hit the ground floor…Dan took Blair's hand and sprinted through the lobby to the front door. Once around the corner…he took her into an empty alleyway-where they decided that going slow wasn't really fun at all. So they went fast…twice- right there in the alleyway. Yes, they found their solution. But eventually...they would have to find their rhythm in an actual bed.


	2. Ups & Downs Mature Version!

**A/N: Okay so I caved. This is an extended MATURE version of this story. I am little rusty with writing smut so please be kind. I hope you enjoy! BTW I don't own gossip girl because if I did my episodes would only be allowed to be shown on premium channels...if you know what I mean...hehe.**

Blair was in between a rock and a hard place. Here she was in an elevator with a boy that she really could see herself loving but…yet the sex that the just experienced together was less than stellar. She knew that she needed to bring it up because she promised herself nothing but honesty in this relationship. But how do you tell a guy you really care about how you didn't arrive at your stop on the sex train you just rode with him…without making him feel inadequate. 'I guess it would be best to just rip the band aid off.' Blair thought to herself while glancing over at Dan. He was looking down at his shuffling feet. He looked so downtrodden. 'Maybe he feels the same way? Well I guess I should find out.'

Dan's head shot up when he felt the elevator stop suddenly. Blair's finger was still on the emergency stop button as she glanced back at Dan with a small smile on her face. 'Here we go…the let's just be friends speech.' Dan thought closing his eyes and exhaling loudly.

"Dan…I think I might need to clarify something." Blair said nervously playing with her purse.

"Sure…but couldn't this have waited until we were on solid ground?" Dan bit off will a little too much frustration behind it.

"I…uh…well…I'd rather just talk to you about it now…get it all out." Blair said trying to find his eyes.

"Yeah, okay then. Let's just get this over with." Dan said continuing to avoid her eyes.

"Well, when I said 'wow' before after…you know. I didn't mean it as 'wow' that was amazing…I meant it as 'wow' that was terrible." Blair said thinking going the direct route would be best.

"Yeah, I meant it that way too. So let me guess…you are going to say this is all my fault?" Dan said immediately taking a defensive stance.

"Well…um…I thought you enjoyed yourself. I mean you should have it has been like over a year for you right?" Blair said trying to sort through what stance Dan was taking towards this conversation.

"You are kidding me right? Blair, it takes two to have good sex – and even though I might have been a little rusty, I sure as hell didn't have the best time either." Dan said looming over her…as if ready to pounce.

"Well, I mean it just felt like you were trying too hard. Like you were nervous or something…which is completely understandable…I mean…"

"That's enough Blair. Yeah maybe I was trying too hard and nervous but c'mon Blair! You set me up for that role. You came over to my place in the middle of the day practically naked demanding sex. Like I was some sort of show pony that should perform for you on command!" Dan spat out.

"I thought you would enjoy that! I didn't know you were such a prude, Humphrey! I wanted to have sex with you! I thought you would be happy about it…not fail to rise to the occasion." Blair said gearing up for the fight she should have seen coming.

"Blair, are you serious? I don't treat sex like you do! Sex for me is supposed to be meaningful…not a means to an ends. You can't really believe that you didn't set me up for failure with the show you put on!" Dan said taking a step forward towards her.

"Are you trying to say that sex has no meaning for me? Cause that is what I am hearing, Humphrey! I was trying to turn you on! I didn't realize you would take it so badly!" Blair said taking a step towards her.

"Blair…" Dan said softening a little bit. "You don't need to do anything over the top to turn me on. You just do it naturally with who you are, how you are…every little stupid thing you do drives me crazy. I just…I don't know…maybe we weren't ready to take that next step." Dan said running a hand down his face and sighing in frustration.

Blair softened a little as well. "Maybe you're right. I mean…maybe I did push it too fast. I just…sex has always been so important in all my other big relationships…I didn't think you'd want to wait."

"Blair, I have been waiting so long for this…for us. Sex is not the most important thing to me. Just being able to call you mine…and kiss you anytime I want too…and to be there for you…that is what I want." Dan said taking her hands.

Blair looked up at Dan and smiled. "So what did we just decide...?" Blair said playing with Dan's fingers.

"Well, I think we just decided to slow things down a bit…take a step back." Dan said instantly regretting the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Okay…slow. I guess slow can be good." Blair said thinking that what Dan just said made it seem they were pumping the brakes before they even put the car into drive.

"Great." Dan said.

"Fine."

"Fine.

"Good."

"Do you always need to have the last word?" Dan said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes…you should know that by now Humphrey." Blair said softly with a sexy smile.

Looking at each other suddenly the room felt thick with something they couldn't really describe. But if they would have to friends afterwards they would just say…magic. Their lips crashed down on each other's hastily and the kiss quickly took an urgent and erotic tone.

Dan's had started running up and down Blair's side squeezing and quickly coming into contact with the sides of her breasts making Blair involuntary breathy moan into his mouth. He pulled back a little from her mouth making her cutely chase his lips and frown.

There were no words needed…looking into each other eye's they knew they had found at least a temporary solution. Dan reached out staring straight into Blair's lust filled brown eyes and she stared back seeing for what seemed like the first time how much love Dan had for her. Her, Blair Waldorf, not Serena or anyone else and it took her breathe away.

Dan slowly helped her pull her jacket off leaning in to kiss her neck lightly after it fell to the floor. Blair sighed closing her eye relishing the feeling it brought to her…incredible lust and yearning. Her lower abdomen began filling with the familiar yet all too foreign feeling of arousal. It felt like an eternity since a simple kiss to the sweet spot of her neck brought about this strong of a reaction from her and she was thankful that finally it had happened again…especially because it was elicited by Dan's lips. Overcome with the need to feel Dan's skin against her, Blair made quick work of Dan's jacket and his flannel shirt buttons. Dan laughed a bit against her neck at her haste…but stop laughing when he pulled back to help her with her shirt. Even though he saw the lacy red bra not too long ago, he was still floored with the power it had over him.

"You're so beautiful." Dan said before he captured her lips again. Blair hungrily returned the kiss finally finishing the buttons off of his shirt and quickly ridding him of it. Once it was off, Blair pulled his neck and chest toward her so they were flush again one another and Dan roughly yet gently pushed her up against the wall, his arms bracing her behind her back.

While their tongues dueled for dominance over each other, Dan's hand fumbled a bit with her bra strap while Blair made quick work of divesting him of his belt and pants. Frustrated, Dan moved away a bit and said, "You think I would have remembered the clasp was in the front…do you see what you do to me Waldorf?"

Blair smiled seductively and unclasped the bra herself letting it slowly slide down her arms and onto the floor. "Well, soon you will see what you have done to me…Dan…God…you are making me so wet…I am so ready for you."

Dan stared and bit and bit down on his lower lip. Then he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on her lips. He then surprised her enough for Blair's eyes to shoot open by going down to his knees in front of her, gliding his hands all the way down her body until he stopped at the top of her skirt. He leaned in to kiss, lick and suck each breast, her belly button and each of her thighs on the way down as well. Blair's skirt and panties were on the floor before she sucked in another breath...and then she felt Dan's hot breathe against her throbbing core. Her knees almost gave out when she felt him tentatively kiss her nether lips, but Dan's arms were there for her…holding her steady. She briefly thought to herself that his arms have always been there for her, never ever letting her fall. Her eyes were tightly shut, anticipating his next move and she was getting impatient, "Dan…please." Blair whispered breathily.

"Look at me and tell me what you want me to do…" Dan said staring up at her gently massaging her sides.

"I want you…to…taste me…I want you to see how you are making me so incredibly ready for you." Blair whispered a little shocked at how when she said it she was a little embarrassed. She had never before been asked what she wanted someone to do for her.

Dan smiled cockily and open her lips to him and blew cool air on her sex before saying against it, "My thoughts exactly." Blair moaned too loudly at that she nearly came undone just then. But she fell over the edge a truly a few seconds later when Dan's tongue gently sucked and flicked her clit.

"Oh…Dan…yes…God I need you …right now." Blair said bringing him back up to her to kiss him hungrily. She never really allowed anyone to kiss her after that act before…but something about tasting herself mixed with Dan's taste made her want to every time after...

As she was trying to climb up Dan's bent legs he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground bringing Blair with him. They looked at each and shared a light laugh. "Are you okay?" They both said simultaneously and shared another laugh… then the laughter stopped and they fell silent finding each other lust fills eyes again. Dan sat up and leaned in kissing her softly while rubbing his throbbing erection against her wetness. He groaned when she gyrated around him and then quickly flipped them over never breaking the kiss…yet ever the polite one made sure Blair's body was positioned on his jacket-so she wouldn't feel the coldness of the floor. She smiled into his kiss when she realized his inherent need to keep her comfortable and happy. She breathed out a, "Dan, please…" And he obliged, thrusting himself into her to the hilt.

They both broke away from the kiss at the same time to make loud moans at the incredible feeling. Then opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Dan brought his hand up to push stray strands of dark brown hair that were partially covering her gorgeous eyes. Blair blushed. She never felt so wanted…so loved in all her life. As she realized this, Dan kissed her eyes, her nose, her forehead and then her lips, and pulled away again slightly to whisper, "I love you…" Eyes locking onto hers so she could know that he wasn't saying it because of their position…but because he was making love to her…not just having sex. Blair's eyes watered a little as she realized, making love to Dan was better than any sex she had had with anyone else.

Dan starting slowly moving after this, after every thrust he would kiss her lips, neck, and shoulder, anything he could find. While Blair's hands grasped her shoulders, silently urging him to keep speeding up and go harder. Dan knew what she wanted from him but he wanted to hear it from her lips, "Tell me…say what you want."

Blair moaned loudly when she felt of the vibrations of his voice reverberate against her neck and came for the second time that night, throwing her head back as she went. When she came back, ready for more, she breathed barely audibly, "Faster, harder…please."

Dan smiled and then repeated, "My thoughts exactly…" He started pounding into her with a renewed vigor. As Blair bit down on his neck and her soft warm walls clenched down on his shaft, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Wanting to take her to the extreme edge this time… he picked her body up and changed the position he was in effectively hitting her g-spot. Blair went off like a canon at that. She writhed and dug her nails into his back-marking her territory, repeatedly moaning his name and other non-words loudly into her ear. Dan finally came as her walls milked him for everything he had. Dan collapsed on top of her, but carefully not crushing her and after gaining a bit of breath; he turned his head to kiss her temple. Blair's eyes were closed but when she felt that sweet romantic gesture she smiled and lazily opened them to gaze at him. After a few moments, Dan withdrew from her, both instantly feeling the loss…and gathered Blair up in his arms. He took her jacket and draped it around them while they lay face to face with one another, arms around each other and legs stacked. They both caressed each other's bodies lazily with their hands as if trying to memorize every dip, scar, freckle and rise of each other.

Sure. This time wasn't the most perfect. There were some missteps and awkward moments. But sex isn't about perfection. It is about discovering the person's likes and needs. And this time…the both definitely reached the end station. Blair actually arrived more than once and then caught a plane.

In the afterglow, lying in each other arms they looked into each other eyes and smiling brightly for what seemed like eternity...they both felt like time had stopped and they were the only two people in the world. And then someone broke the silent spell they were under.

"Umm…you guys are going to have to clear out of the lift before we call the cops." The hotel security guard said over the PA system.

Dan and Blair burst out laughing and help each other get into their clothes faster than they just got out of them. Once they hit the ground floor…Dan took Blair's hand and sprinted through the lobby to the front door. Once around the corner…hit took her into an empty alleyway-where they decided that going slow wasn't really fun at all. So they went fast again...twice.

**So...yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Keep an eye out for another update tomorrow night. It will be another way I see the show tackling the problem of Dair's bad first time.**


	3. Anticipation is Key

**A/N: This is another direction the SL could go. I know a lot of you don't want this to happen...but I think it might be sweet. ENJOY!**

Dan allowed Blair to step into the elevator first. To say the air in there was awkward would be an understatement. After what was probably the most nerve racking and unsatisfying sex of both their young lives that occurred not thirty minutes before, they weren't meeting each other's eyes. 'I am going to kill Nate for suggesting we go to a hotel…it just added more pressure to an already frazzling situation…' Dan thought bitterly. Finally fed up with the awkward silence Dan reached out and hit the emergency stop button.

Blair's eye shot up in question when she felt the elevator jolt to a halt. Dan turned towards her, willing her to say something, but she was avoiding his probing gaze, so he broke the silence, "Blair we need to talk about it…I am the first one to say that it isn't going to be a pleasant conversation, especially for me…but we still need to talk about this before it turns into a bigger problem than it has to be."

Blair's eyes finally fell upon Dan's when he reached out and grabbed her hands, which she was ringing unknowingly. He stroked them a bit and waited patiently for her reply. Blair exhaled loudly and began, "I just don't know how to start this type of conversation…I have never been in this type of situation before."

Dan smile despite the situation and replied, "Well, you can start by just being honest…I promise I won't take anything you say to heart…besides –you have never been afraid to hurt my feelings before. No need to mind them now." Dan tried to joke but he noticed it was a mistake when he saw Blair tense up and remove her hands from his, beginning to pace.

Dan took a step towards the wall and leaned sideways on it, running his hands down his face. He heard Blair exhale and take a step towards him. He took a sideways glance towards her and noticed she was opening and closing her mouth lamely, as if trying to find the right word to begin with but failing to produce one. After what seemed like an eternity to him Blair said, "Well, when I said 'Wow' afterwards I didn't mean 'Wow' in the amazing sense…I meant 'wow that was terrible…'"

"Jeez…I know I said don't spare my feelings but really? You couldn't find a softer word with a negative connotation other than 'terrible?'" Dan said feeling his ego deflating more and more by the minute. Even if he already knew she how she was feeling, because he agreed with the 'terribleness' of the sexual encounter…it still hurt.

"Dan…I just want to be honest with you. I don't know how to say it without hurting your feelings. I mean…I don't know what I was expecting. But I thought it would have been better than what just happened. But then we have to take into account that it has been a long time for you…so I guess I understand how your performance would have been jilted. SO…"

"OH, so you are blaming this all on me, huh? Well I have to tell you Waldorf…you weren't really at your best as well. It takes two to tango well…and you missed a couple pretty important steps yourself." Dan bit off, scoffing.

"I…umm…you're kidding right? I mean, it's been what a year? I find it hard to believe any sex that you would have wouldn't be amazing after a dry spell that long." Blair responded harshly but quickly amended, "But I understand."

"Blair! Are you kidding me? Think about this. You came by today practically naked and pretty much snapped your fingers demanding sex. I mean you added20 times more pressure on me that I was already putting on myself to perform well…not to mention the hotel room…I mean c'mon. It was so forced. I need more. I truly think sex should come naturally out of a certain moment. Not demanded…well at least not demanded until later on after our sex life has had a healthy shelf life." Dan said trying to explain his feelings.

"Seriously Humphrey? I was trying to turn you on and give myself to you…and you are yelling at me for it? Well, how pray tell would you suggest we go about sex from now on Dan? With candles, strawberries, and Coldplay in the background? Please." Blair bit back.

Dan looked at her eyes sincerely and Blair softened a little. "Blair I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you for that. I honestly did enjoy the fact that you showed up at my doorstep like that. Let's just say it was a dream come true…because I have had that type of dream about you." Blair lowered her face hiding a self-satisfied smirk. Dan continued, "But honestly, I can't tell you how I envisioned our first time going. I do know that it wouldn't have been in a hotel room…in the middle of the day. It probably would have been after a dinner date…or after curling up on my couch after a movie. It would have happened where we looked into each other's eyes and just knew that this is the moment. And we would have taken it slow…would it have been perfect no…but it would have been beautiful and meaningful. Because honestly Blair…that is what this relationship is too me. It is about so much more than just sex. "Dan lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes and saw she was tearing up a little. "You mean so much more to me. I don't want to just have sex with you Blair. I want to make love to you…I want everything with you."

That did it for Blair. A tear rolled down her cheek which Dan promptly wiped away, "Dan…I want that too. That would have been perfect. If only I wasn't so impetuous maybe we could have done it that way…its just sex is usually such a big deal to guys and I thought you would want it so bad with all the time…"

Dan silenced her with his lips. Blair kissed him back with fervor. They leaned their foreheads up against one another and took a couple breaths. "Who says that it still can't happen that way?" Dan said softy and kissing her sweetly again.

Blair pulled back and looked at Dan with her eyebrow raised, "And how could we do that when we have already done it, Dan?"

Dan smiled and said, "Well technically yes…we have slept together already. But I think we have the chance to wipe the slate clean here since it was less the stellar for both of us."

"I'm intrigued continue…"Blair said.

"Well, let's just say this time we just spent together was practice or a horrible nightmare that never happened." They both chuckled at this. "And let's just go with the flow. And let it happen naturally this time…I don't need any seduction techniques Blair, or over the top hotel rooms. I am so turned on by everything about you – nothing you can do can make me any more aroused by you. So let's just be ourselves and when the time comes…we will both know it. I am pretty certain it is going to be great."

Blair balked for a second… "But what if it isn't, what if we find out we are better off just being frie…"

Dan kissed her hard this time cutting her words off. Blair wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and he buried his in her hair. Dan ran his tongue across her lips which she granted entrance to immediately. After another moment of that heart stopping kiss Dan pulled back and Blair chaste her mouth cutely. "Do you kiss your friends like that?"

Blair opened her eyes and cleared her throat before responding huskily. "No…"

"And am I right to assume that kiss got your blood flowing to the right places as it did with me?" Dan said smiling.

Blair smirked back and said, "You are correct in your assumption."

"We aren't just friends Blair. And I know if we just let the physical stuff take a natural progression rather than a forced one…it will be earthshattering. I just know it…" Dan said bringing her back into his arms.

Blair leaned her head against his chest breathing in his typical scent and feeling automatically at ease. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and felt everything he saw in her. Beauty, love, and strength. It took her breath away. "Okay, Humphrey…let's leave it up to nature."

"Wow, Blair Waldorf agreeing with me…someone call 911." Dan joked smirking.

"Don't get used to it." Blair said slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Blair…" Dan said with a rough voice staring intensely into her eyes.

"Yes…" Blair replied feeling her heart race at the way he was looking at her.

"I am going to tell you something and I don't want you to think I am saying it because I expect anything in return. I just want to say it…" Dan started.

"Dan..."

"I know you probably already know but I need to tell you because it has been trying to pass my lips ever since that kiss in the loft when you said your heart was mine…" Dan said ignoring her protests of him continuing.

"Dan…"

"I love you." Dan said simply keeping his gaze locked on her eyes.

Blair pretty much already knew how he felt but hearing him say it to her in such a certain tone…and not expecting anything else made her respond in a whispered breath with an, "God, I love you too…"

Dan beamed and knew she was telling the truth. He brought her lips to his again and gave her a long, sensual, and sexy kiss, leaving her wanting more yet again. After another moment or so her pulled her into a hug and restarted the elevator and whispered into her ear, "I was always hoping you did."

Blair smiled into his chest. When they reached the ground floor she interlaced her fingers in his and they ventured out into the city together. He dropped her off at her place giving her a couple more long and slow kisses goodnight – kisses that promised something groundbreaking was coming. Kisses that made her see…that maybe waiting wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…maybe it would only make everything she wanted with Dan much more special. Maybe it would make it into making love…rather than having sex. And that was something she wanted with him. And yes, she was willing to wait for that.


	4. Mistakes & Surprises

**A/N: This will be my last chapter-but I am going to add a more mature version to this one as well either later on tonight or tomorrow. I am starting another fic that is going to be a continuation of the second version (Anticipation is Key). I do have one more version/idea that I could add to this story if you guy****s would like to read it...if I get enough interest I will write it. Look for the mature version of this either tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy...PLEASE REVIEW! I like feedback/constructive criticism...thank you guys for reading. And for those who have reviewed...thank you so much. **

Dan sat in his loft, nursing a beer on his kitchen stool. To say he was confused and depressed would be an understatement. After what was probably the least satisfying sexual encounter of his life with a girl he was head over heels for, they had, in his opinion the worst argument that had ever occurred between anyone in the elevator as they were leaving that god forsaken motel. They both hit each other where it hurt; most of the time they resorted to taking shots below the belt. The argument ended with Blair saying, "This was a mistake." Then she restarted the elevator and briskly walked away from him without even a second glance back in his direction. Dan was so dumfounded he stood speechless and unmoving on that same elevator until the door closed again. That snapped him back to reality and he got out of there as fast as possible intent on finding her and begging for her forgiveness…another chance.

He didn't find her. She wasn't answering her phone and Serena said she wasn't back at the penthouse. That probably only meant one thing…and he couldn't even think about it without getting sick to his stomach. He blew it…and she went back to Chuck. Someone who could give something he couldn't apparently.

Thankfully Rufus and Lily were leaving him be. He didn't really have the energy to explain why he was so down in the dumps. Hearing a knock on the door Dan's eyes flew to it, his heart beating out of his chest. Then his facial expression must have turned grim because when Serena's gaze fell on his face she said, "Jeez, if I'd known I was going to put that look on your face I wouldn't have come…"

Dan sighed loudly, running his hands down his face, "I am sorry Serena…I just thought you might have been Blair…but I was fooling myself. I know where she is…"

"Yeah…I do too." Serena replied.

Dan's eyes flew to hers in question, waiting for her to elaborate. "Well…"

"She's at the penthouse. She doesn't want to talk to me but she looks…God…I have never seen her that upset…"Serena said shaking her head.

"Chuck must have..."

"She wasn't with Chuck DAN!" Serena cut hit off. "Sorry, she told me she went to the Angelika to see some Audrey movie that they were having a special screening of this weekend."

Dan's face cracked the smallest of smiles, "Oh…"

"Dan…the reason she is so upset is because of you-and you are smiling? Ass…"Serena said rifling through her purse. "So I came over to tell you to go over there and make up with her before I hit you over the head with a blunt object." Serena finished with a smile and tossing him her keys to the penthouse.

Dan caught them and looked up at her in question, "Serena…why are you doing this? I mean I know that this situation isn't the easiest for you but…you doing this…it's…"

"Dan…It's simple really…I love you both. And I know you guys need each other. You make her happy…she has been happier than I ever remember her being these past few weeks and I want that to continue…so go and grovel for her forgiveness. I am staying in your room tonight by the way…" Serena said walking towards Dan's bedroom.

Dan quickly intercepted her and gave her a hug. Smiling down at her, "Thank you, Serena…you have no idea what this means to…"

"I know, Dan. I know. GO!" Serena said pushing him towards the door. And then with one final smile thrown back to Serena Dan left running down the stairs to catch a cab to Blair.

During the cab ride over to the penthouse, Dan tried to figure out what exactly he wanted or should say to Blair…but nothing seemed good enough. If the fact that he couldn't sort out his thoughts wasn't bad enough when he got out of the cab on the corner of her street, it started to torrentially downpour on him. He cursed looking towards the sky as if to say 'Really?' He ran his hands through his hair and got an idea. Not of what to say but something that would make Blair see how much she meant to him. Running to the nearest Duane Reade he quickly got what he needed and ran to her apartment building.

So there he was, soaked from head to toe with nothing really planned out in his head to say-but a surprise up his sleeve, climbing into the elevator to try and win back Blair's heart.

When the elevator door opened Dan took a much needed breath and tried to wipe some of the excess wetness from his clothes and hair so he didn't get much on her floor. When he stepped off the elevator finally he immediately noticed the darkness in the normally lighted living area. He paused when he reached the table next to the stairs in front of which Dan and Blair shared their first kiss. He touched his lips smiling at bit at the memory. When he finally knew how much Blair had taken his heart…and then frowned thinking of her reaction. Dan then finally realized what he wanted no needed to say to her. Smiling, he made the journey towards the girl who held his heart in her hands. Held the key to his happiness…and this moment he knew she could crush him if she turned him away.

When Dan finally reached her door he paused when his hand went to the doorknob, leaning in slightly to listen to what was going on behind it. His heart and face fell when he heard soft sobs coming from her. He rested his head against her door and took a breath before knocking softly a couple of times. He then heard a bit of shuffling and then her hoarse voice call out, "Serena…I am fine. I am not in the mood to talk about it…maybe…maybe in the morning over breakfast but…::sniff:: just not right now."

Dan cleared his throat and gathered all his courage to reply with, "It's not Serena…It's me…"

Dan heard more shuffling for more than a few moments and then stumbled a bit when the door flew open to reveal a beautiful but blotchy looking Blair glaring at him. They held each other's gazes for a bit until Blair broke the silence. "I think we said more than enough to each other earlier, Humphrey. You can go…"

Dan winced when he heard the way she said his name…like it was poison. Blair started to close the door in his face and he stopped her. "You can shut this door Blair but I am just going to camp outside it until you agree to talk. So please…just please let me in…I promise…if after you hear what I have to say…you want me to go…I will. And I…I won't bother you again…" Dan finished with the best smile he could muster at the time.

Blair sized him up for a bit and then finally relented. She stepped to the side to let him in and then closed the door. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked to the front of her bed and turned around to look at him. "How did you get in without me knowing? And why are you soaked?"

Dan held up Serena's keys to answer her question, "It started to pour when I got out of the cab…I guess it was the universe's way of punishing me…"

"Good." Blair said numbly.

Dan smiled a bit. "Serena is staying at the loft tonight…I guess she…"

"Well, I guess you are going to need to sleep on the couch there than…" Blair said cutting him off and turning away from him.

"Blair…" Dan said softly. "Please…look at me…"

The tone of his voice made her relent to his request. "Okay, I am looking at you…now talk."

Dan nodded and looked at Blair like she was water and he was dying of thirst. He wanted to reach out to her, feel her skin but was afraid she would shirk away from him. He took a breath and began his speech. "Blair…I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am for the things I said earlier. I took my frustrations towards myself out on you when you were just trying to talk through an extremely unpleasant and potentially hurtful conversation in an adult way…I just…I am sorry." Dan said the last bit through choked breathe because he was tearing up. Wiping his eyes, he looked up at Blair again to see her facial expression had softened a bit and she gave him the slightest nod to continue. Smiling, because he knew that he was doing okay so far he continued. "I used to think my feelings for you started ever since last year…ever since we began hanging out as non-friends…ever since that kiss in your foyer downstairs…but the truth is Blair…the truth is I have always been captivated and interested by you. Even when I thought I hated you. That kiss last year…after it everything shifted for me. It was like my world turned upside down but in the best but most heartbreaking way. Best because I finally realized how I felt about you…but heartbreaking because I knew there was not a chance in hell you could ever feel the same for me…"

"Dan…" Blair breathed.

Dan smiled at this but held his hand up to silence her. "Please…let me just…just get this out. But when you came to my loft the night of CeCe's wake…and said basically everything I have wanted to hear for a year…it floored me. I actually couldn't breathe because everything I have ever wanted…you…were saying you were mine. These past few weeks with you…Blair…they have been the best time of my life. And then today when you showed up wearing possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen…saying you wanted me…It was literally a dream come true…but…just like always I choked. Because I was scared shitless that if I didn't perform correctly…if I let my nerves get the better of me and failed at showing you how much you mean to me…I would lose everything…and then it happened…and I just hated myself and my body for failing me…failing my heart…and I took it out on you…and I have never hated myself more. But if you could find it in your beautiful heart…to just give me another chance to be the man I know I can be for you…the love that you deserve…I know I can be that for you. And I am not talking about just sex…I am talking about everything, because I want everything with you Blair. I…I just love you so much…so much…it is…" Dan was cut off by Blair's lips. He eagerly responded automatically bringing her body closer and then pulling away remembering his wet state and his other surprise. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up Dan. I kissed you." Blair said smiling. She brushed a couple strands of hair out of his eyes and kissed him sweetly again and then started to walk away. "Let's get you dry. I think I might have something of Cyrus's you could wear…"

Dan stopped her grabbing her hand bringing her back toward him. "I am not done yet. I have one more thing…" Dan said as Blair raised her eyebrow at him. Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out the surprise he had for her and placed it in Blair's hand.

Blair laughed and looked at Dan with questioning eyes. "Scissors?"

Dan nodded and said, "Because I was such an ass…and I know you are not a big fan of my hair. I am going to let you cut it…style it anyway you want. I have complete trust and faith in you Blair."

Blair looked from the scissors to Dan and her eyes welled up a bit, "You would really let me do that?"

Dan sighed and said, "You just don't get it do you Blair? I would do anything for you…anything." He finished in a whisper and traced the curve of her face with his hand bringing her eyes back to his so she could see his sincerity.

Blair stared at him, like Dan was a question to be answered and then said the best thing Dan has ever heard in his life (but only because it came from her mouth) as she threw the scissors behind her, "I love you Dan Humphrey, just the way you are."

Dan beamed and then was promptly brought down to Blair's eager lips, crashing them together with his own hotly. They paused a moment later to catch their breaths and lean their foreheads together. Dan pulled back a little and said, "So Waldorf, how about those clothes? I think I am catching a cold here."

Blair pulled her head back and smiled seductively, "Hmm…I think I'd rather you just take these off…and stay that way Humphrey."

Dan gulped. He knew that coming over here might lead to them trying again to consummate their relationship properly. But when he searched himself for any sign of anxiety there was none. All he felt was love and anticipation. So with a nod, he rid himself of his jacket first and started on his shirt only to have Blair stop his movements.

"Hey, that's my job…" Blair said replacing his hand with her own on his buttons. "You get to unwrap me. It's only fair…"

Dan chuckled and brought Blair in for another kiss…only stopping one more time to whisper an "I love you" in her ear to which Blair responded with and "I love you too…now I think we've done more than enough talking tonight… so shh-and take me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter. I am going to be posting the mature version of the last chapter a little later on tonight plus the final chapter of this story (aka: the last version of how I envision Dan & Blair dealing with the bad sex problem). But right now what I need from you guys is two things. **One being after I post the final version on the sight later on tonight, I want you guys to tell me which chapter was your favorite and which one was your least favorite (or if you thought all of them just sucked the big one…I won't be offended if you thought that-honestly).**

If you guys already read my newest story (Not So Hidden Trysts) you know that I used the first version of this compilation (Ups & Downs) as the beginning chapter of that story. It is going to be a very mature multichapter story of Dair having a lot of sex in very random and sometimes kinky places all around NYC. I also have another story in the works that is going to use the second chapter of this compilation (Anticipation is Key) as the beginning chapter and it is basically going to be following Dan & Blair as they navigate their newly formed romantic relationship. It is going to be filled with fluffy moments, angsty moments, and explain how their relationship with each other effects their relationships with the other characters on the show.

I have decided to be very ambitious and start a third story as well. And this is where you guys come in again.** I want you to tell me which of the remaining version from this compilation you would like me to use as a starting off point for that story. It is going to be between Mistakes & Surprises and the chapter that I am going to post a little later on tonight or tomorrow which is called Just Friends. I am asking you guys to do this because either one will work for the idea I have in my head for this third story, but I want to know what you guys think.**

To all of you guys that have reviewed this story so far- thank you so very much for all your kind words. I want to say a special shout out to **GlamourGirl** for all her advice and writers POV; you helped me out a lot and I look forward to chatting with you more! To everyone that has read and not left feedback…don't be shy! Please speak up! Even if it is just to say…'wow-that was terrible' LOL little throw back to Blair ;) I honestly can take constructive criticism well so if you don't really enjoy my work…don't stay silent about it. This is how I will improve so please let me know what you think. I know that I am a relatively new writer to DAIR but I wrote a lot of fiction for Clark & Lana for Smallville on their website so I am not that new to the whole fan fiction scene. Reviews are the food that fuels my writing so please don't let me go hungry!

Anyway, thank you for reading/reviewing. Sorry to be so long winded in my note here. I ramble a lot.

xxCarolyn


	6. Mistakes & Surprises Mature Version

**A/N: Mature version to chapter 3. I write it like this in case people don't like reading smut. Enjoy...please review!**

Dan sat in his loft, nursing a beer on his kitchen stool. To say he was confused and depressed would be an understatement. After what was probably the least satisfying sexual encounter of his life with a girl he was head over heels for, they had, in his opinion the worst argument that had ever occurred between anyone in the elevator as they were leaving that god forsaken motel. They both hit each other where it hurt; most of the time they resorted to taking shots below the belt. The argument ended with Blair saying, "This was a mistake." Then she restarted the elevator and briskly walked away from him without even a second glance back in his direction. Dan was so dumfounded he stood speechless and unmoving on that same elevator until the door closed again. That snapped him back to reality and he got out of there as fast as possible intent on finding her and begging for her forgiveness…another chance.

He didn't find her. She wasn't answering her phone and Serena said she wasn't back at the penthouse. That probably only meant one thing…and he couldn't even think about it without getting sick to his stomach. He blew it…and she went back to Chuck. Someone who could give something he couldn't apparently.

Thankfully Rufus and Lily were leaving him be. He didn't really have the energy to explain why he was so down in the dumps. Hearing a knock on the door Dan's eyes flew to it, his heart beating out of his chest. Then his facial expression must have turned grim because when Serena's gaze fell on his face she said, "Jeez, if I'd known I was going to put that look on your face I wouldn't have come…"

Dan sighed loudly, running his hands down his face, "I am sorry Serena…I just thought you might have been Blair…but I was fooling myself. I know where she is…"

"Yeah…I do too." Serena replied.

Dan's eyes flew to hers in question, waiting for her to elaborate. "Well…"

"She's at the penthouse. She doesn't want to talk to me but she looks…God…I have never seen her that upset…"Serena said shaking her head.

"Chuck must have..."

"She wasn't with Chuck DAN!" Serena cut hit off. "Sorry, she told me she went to the Angelika to see some Audrey movie that they were having a special screening of this weekend."

Dan's face cracked the smallest of smiles, "Oh…"

"Dan…the reason she is so upset is because of you-and you are smiling? Ass…"Serena said rifling through her purse. "So I came over to tell you to go over there and make up with her before I hit you over the head with a blunt object." Serena finished with a smile and tossing him her keys to the penthouse.

Dan caught them and looked up at her in question, "Serena…why are you doing this? I mean I know that this situation isn't the easiest for you but…you doing this…it's…"

"Dan…It's simple really…I love you both. And I know you guys need each other. You make her happy…she has been happier than I ever remember her being these past few weeks and I want that to continue…so go and grovel for her forgiveness. I am staying in your room tonight by the way…" Serena said walking towards Dan's bedroom.

Dan quickly intercepted her and gave her a hug. Smiling down at her, "Thank you, Serena…you have no idea what this means to…"

"I know, Dan. I know. GO!" Serena said pushing him towards the door. And then with one final smile thrown back to Serena Dan left running down the stairs to catch a cab to Blair.

During the cab ride over to the penthouse, Dan tried to figure out what exactly he wanted or should say to Blair…but nothing seemed good enough. If the fact that he couldn't sort out his thoughts wasn't bad enough when he got out of the cab on the corner of her street, it started to torrentially downpour on him. He cursed looking towards the sky as if to say 'Really?' He ran his hands through his hair and got an idea. Not of what to say but something that would make Blair see how much she meant to him. Running to the nearest Duane Reade he quickly got what he needed and ran to her apartment building.

So there he was, soaked from head to toe with nothing really planned out in his head to say-but a surprise up his sleeve, climbing into the elevator to try and win back Blair's heart.

When the elevator door opened Dan took a much needed breath and tried to wipe some of the excess wetness from his clothes and hair so he didn't get much on her floor. When he stepped off the elevator finally he immediately noticed the darkness in the normally lighted living area. He paused when he reached the table next to the stairs in front of which Dan and Blair shared their first kiss. He touched his lips smiling at bit at the memory. When he finally knew how much Blair had taken his heart…and then frowned thinking of her reaction. Dan then finally realized what he wanted no needed to say to her. Smiling, he made the journey towards the girl who held his heart in her hands. Held the key to his happiness…and this moment he knew she could crush him if she turned him away.

When Dan finally reached her door he paused when his hand went to the doorknob, leaning in slightly to listen to what was going on behind it. His heart and face fell when he heard soft sobs coming from her. He rested his head against her door and took a breath before knocking softly a couple of times. He then heard a bit of shuffling and then her hoarse voice call out, "Serena…I am fine. I am not in the mood to talk about it…maybe…maybe in the morning over breakfast but…::sniff:: just not right now."

Dan cleared his throat and gathered all his courage to reply with, "It's not Serena…It's me…"

Dan heard more shuffling for more than a few moments and then stumbled a bit when the door flew open to reveal a beautiful but blotchy looking Blair glaring at him. They held each other's gazes for a bit until Blair broke the silence. "I think we said more than enough to each other earlier, Humphrey. You can go…"

Dan winced when he heard the way she said his name…like it was poison. Blair started to close the door in his face and he stopped her. "You can shut this door Blair but I am just going to camp outside it until you agree to talk. So please…just please let me in…I promise…if after you hear what I have to say…you want me to go…I will. And I…I won't bother you again…" Dan finished with the best smile he could muster at the time.

Blair sized him up for a bit and then finally relented. She stepped to the side to let him in and then closed the door. She crossed her arms in front of her and walked to the front of her bed and turned around to look at him. "How did you get in without me knowing? And why are you soaked?"

Dan held up Serena's keys to answer her question, "It started to pour when I got out of the cab…I guess it was the universe's way of punishing me…"

"Good." Blair said numbly.

Dan smiled a bit. "Serena is staying at the loft tonight…I guess she…"

"Well, I guess you are going to need to sleep on the couch there than…" Blair said cutting him off and turning away from him.

"Blair…" Dan said softly. "Please…look at me…"

The tone of his voice made her relent to his request. "Okay, I am looking at you…now talk."

Dan nodded and looked at Blair like she was water and he was dying of thirst. He wanted to reach out to her, feel her skin but was afraid she would shirk away from him. He took a breath and began his speech. "Blair…I can't tell you how incredibly sorry I am for the things I said earlier. I took my frustrations towards myself out on you when you were just trying to talk through an extremely unpleasant and potentially hurtful conversation in an adult way…I just…I am sorry." Dan said the last bit through choked breathe because he was tearing up. Wiping his eyes, he looked up at Blair again to see her facial expression had softened a bit and she gave him the slightest nod to continue. Smiling, because he knew that he was doing okay so far he continued. "I used to think my feelings for you started ever since last year…ever since we began hanging out as non-friends…ever since that kiss in your foyer downstairs…but the truth is Blair…the truth is I have always been captivated and interested by you. Even when I thought I hated you. That kiss last year…after it everything shifted for me. It was like my world turned upside down but in the best but most heartbreaking way. Best because I finally realized how I felt about you…but heartbreaking because I knew there was not a chance in hell you could ever feel the same for me…"

"Dan…" Blair breathed.

Dan smiled at this but held his hand up to silence her. "Please…let me just…just get this out. But when you came to my loft the night of CeCe's wake…and said basically everything I have wanted to hear for a year…it floored me. I actually couldn't breathe because everything I have ever wanted…you…were saying you were mine. These past few weeks with you…Blair…they have been the best time of my life. And then today when you showed up wearing possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen…saying you wanted me…It was literally a dream come true…but…just like always I choked. Because I was scared shitless that if I didn't perform correctly…if I let my nerves get the better of me and failed at showing you how much you mean to me…I would lose everything…and then it happened…and I just hated myself and my body for failing me…failing my heart…and I took it out on you…and I have never hated myself more. But if you could find it in your beautiful heart…to just give me another chance to be the man I know I can be for you…the love that you deserve…I know I can be that for you. And I am not talking about just sex…I am talking about everything, because I want everything with you Blair. I…I just love you so much…so much…it is…" Dan was cut off by Blair's lips. He eagerly responded automatically bringing her body closer and then pulling away remembering his wet state and his other surprise. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up Dan. I kissed you." Blair said smiling. She brushed a couple strands of hair out of his eyes and kissed him sweetly again and then started to walk away. "Let's get you dry. I think I might have something of Cyrus's you could wear…"

Dan stopped her grabbing her hand bringing her back toward him. "I am not done yet. I have one more thing…" Dan said as Blair raised her eyebrow at him. Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out the surprise he had for her and placed it in Blair's hand.

Blair laughed and looked at Dan with questioning eyes. "Scissors?"

Dan nodded and said, "Because I was such an ass…and I know you are not a big fan of my hair. I am going to let you cut it…style it anyway you want. I have complete trust and faith in you Blair."

Blair looked from the scissors to Dan and her eyes welled up a bit, "You would really let me do that?"

Dan sighed and said, "You just don't get it do you Blair? I would do anything for you…anything." He finished in a whisper and traced the curve of her face with his hand bringing her eyes back to his so she could see his sincerity.

Blair stared at him, like Dan was a question to be answered and then said the best thing Dan has ever heard in his life (but only because it came from her mouth) as she threw the scissors behind her, "I love you Dan Humphrey, just the way you are."

Dan beamed and then was promptly brought down to Blair's eager lips, crashing them together with his own hotly. They paused a moment later to catch their breaths and lean their foreheads together. Dan pulled back a little and said, "So Waldorf, how about those clothes? I think I am catching a cold here."

Blair pulled her head back and smiled seductively, "Hmm…I think I'd rather you just take these off…and stay that way Humphrey."

Dan gulped. He knew that coming over here might lead to them trying again to consummate their relationship properly. But when he searched himself for any sign of anxiety there was none. All he felt was love and anticipation. So with a nod, he rid himself of his jacket first and started on his shirt only to have Blair stop his movements.

"Hey, that's my job…" Blair said replacing his hand with her own on his buttons. "You get to unwrap me. It's only fair…"

Dan chuckled and brought Blair in for another kiss…only stopping one more time to whisper an "I love you" in her ear to which Blair responded with and "I love you too…now I think we've done more than enough talking tonight… so shh-and take me."

As Blair finished up with Dan's buttons on his soaked shirt, Dan began kissing her neck softly, slowly, trying to find her weak spot. Blair ran her hands up from where they were resting on Dan's abdomen, across his 8 pack 'it should be illegal to look this good underneath a shirt so hideous,' Blair thought, and then finally helped relieve Dan of his shirt fully. Once it was off, Blair gasped and moaned as Dan finally found her sweet spot, right between her clavicle and arch of her neck. She began to feel the familiar warmth spread through her abdomen as Dan smiled against her skin.

Dan spun Blair around in his arms, leaving her neck to look her in her gorgeous brown eyes and locked their gazes for a moment. He brought his hand up to push one strap of her silk tank top down past her shoulders letting his fingers linger there for a moment…brushing down her arms to her hand. Dan entwined his fingers with hers and brought it up to his lips to kiss it sweetly...all the while never taking his eyes off Blair's. Blair was so anxious…and actually nervous. She hadn't felt this way before sex since…well since never. That's what happens I guess when your first time is when you're drunk in the back of a limo. This felt like her first time…and she knew why…because it was. It was her first time she felt like she was about to make love.

Dan's chest called to her again so she tentatively put her hands on his pecs, rubbing and brushing her fingers lightly over his tensing, hard muscles. While Dan leaned down to give her shoulders some attention. Blair then began her work on his belt and fly, scratching her nails lightly down his abs, feeling each once flex and twitch as she past them. Dan brought his lips back to hers as she freed him from his damp jeans. The kiss was slow, sexy, with just the right amount of tongue to let the passion build to where they felt they couldn't last any longer without coming into one another, completing each other.

Dan pulled back and played with the hem of Blair's tank almost silently, cutely asking with his eyes for permission to remove it. Blair's eyes flashed with love, and she gave a nod and raised her arms over her head to help the process. Dan did it slowly, wanting to savor every moment, because he knew this was the only barrier between him and Blair's gorgeous breasts. His breathe hilted and eyes flashed with lust when he finally revealed them. And he didn't wait one moment before beginning to lavish them with his mouth and hands, one on each respectively. Blair's moans became louder and breathier at the same time, if it was even possible. Her hands came to rest on the back of Dan's head, as though willing him to live there for the rest of their lives, right at her breasts. "Dan…oh yes…" Dan's removed on of his hands from her breast (which he promptly replaced with his mouth) and both hands found the drawstring to her pajama pants and untied it quickly, and they fell to the floor instantly. He then found her other breast, as if not to cheat it out of any attention he gave the other one and began massaging and pinching it lightly. He tentatively took his other hand and ran it along her thigh, moving closer and closer to her center until he lightly grazed her underwear with her fingers. Blair's head rolled back at that contact.

Dan then slowly began moving his lips back to her neck and then found her lips where he kissed them again sweetly. He then pulled back so they could look at each other, both clad in only their underwear, topless. Dan cleared his throat before whispering, "You are so beautiful…so beautiful." Blair blushed and brought his mouth back to her own, kissing him as if to thank him for the compliment he just paid her.

They began to move as one to her bed and once they got their Dan gingerly laid Blair down lengthwise on the mattress. Dan positioned himself between her legs and ran his hands down her sides until they reached the sides of her panties. He pulled back once again as if to ask for permission and Blair simply smirked and raised herself up to help him with the task. As he was doing that, Blair expertly pushed his boxers down with her feet a move that surprised Dan enough to shoot an incredulous look at Blair who simply bit her lip and winked. Dan shook his head and smile and dove back to her lips, crashing his down on hers and angling his face to get the best leverage to leave her good and kissed. Blair's hands roamed Dan's back and she pushed her wetness against his hardness, which made Dan break away from her kiss to take a much needed breath. He dove back to her neck, kissing sucking while Blair made whimpering moans as rewards for his ministrations.

Dan hand trailed up her thigh to her core and he teasingly ran one finger up the length making Blair bite her lip and throw her head back, "Dan please… I need you."

Never one to deny Blair, Dan's eyes found hers again locking as he positioned himself at her entrance. Dan's eyes, for the final time, asked for permission, in which Blair replied with a long, slow kiss. When they broke apart Dan slowly slid himself in, both of them groaning loudly at the contact, the feeling of coming together this time. It was different…more.

Dan kissed Blair's face anywhere he could find and Blair dug her nails into his back as he began moving in and out of her. Dan brought her hands under one of Blair's legs and brought it up to shoulder, changing the angle and giving him better leverage to move into her faster and harder, which he knew Blair wanted.

Her moans became more frantic and louder with each thrust. Dan still kissed anywhere he could and Blair brought her hands into his hair tugging at it affectionately to bring his lips back to hers. They both swallowed the others moans into one another as Dan's thrusts became faster and harder still. "Dan…I am so close…"

Dan grunted in response and then moved his hands from her thigh to her clit rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Blair screamed and moaned and came with a strangled, "Dan…yes…" As Blair's walls milked Dan for all he had, he released a moment later. "OH…god…Blair…yes." They collapsed into one another in a heap of gasping, sweaty limbs, clinging to each other as if they were drowning in a pool of lust and love. Dan was the first to come back to reality, bringing his head up so his eyes could search hers. Blair's eyes fluttered open and the look that came between them was so intense and strong, it almost felt as though they were seeing in each other's souls. Dan kissed her lips slowly and teasingly as he removed himself from her, both instantly feeling the loss of the other. Dan's arms encircled around her and he maneuvered them on the bed so they were laying face to face, sharing a pillow. They eyes never unlock from one another. Their hands moved over the other's body as if to see if they were actually real, memorizing everything about the other. Dan sweetly kissed Blair's nose and she giggled and smile at that, and responded by giving him an Eskimo kiss.

Blair broke the silence first, "I love you…and that was incredible."

Dan smiled back, "I knew it would be…I just needed to make my body cooperate with my heart."

Blair giggled and then said, "I know this is going to sound corny…and I swear I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone I said this…"

"Blair…nothing you ever say to me could be considered corny… and besides…I am not one to kiss and tell…" Dan said urging her to continue.

"Well…that was the first time I actually felt nervous before having sex….and I think it was because it wasn't sex…it was making love." Blair finished burying her head in his chest in embarrassment.

"Hey…hey." Dan said bringing Blair's eyes back to his. "I think that was the most wonderful and sweet thing you have ever said to me…and I completely and wholeheartedly agree." Dan said kissing her soundly. "I love you."

Blair laid her head against Dan's shoulder as he turned onto his back and brought her body closely into his own. Blair thought to herself…she actually never really cuddled before and she was looking forward to doing this so many more times. She was looking forward to everything with Dan come to think of it. And although it made her a little scared…she was extremely happy... as was he.


	7. Constuctive Criticism

**A/N: Here's my final addition to this compilation. This is taking into account Ausiello's latest spoiler-it's what I think he means. I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I have enjoyed writing them! Please review...and check for new updates for all my fics! Love you all! xx**

The elevator was thick with tension. Not the pleasant kind of tension; the uncomfortable, sweating underneath your collar, fidgeting with your fingers kind of awkward and unwelcomed tension that could only come to be after a disastrous disappointment. This disappoint belonged to Dan and Blair, a newly united couple, two proper nouns separated by a conjunction, but brought together in the most unlikely of ways; the coupling that no one ever saw coming. The one that everyone thought was a bad idea. But surely they were wrong, right? They had something special, something worth fighting for…but then why was the sex they had earlier that day just oh so horrible.

Dan and Blair each were standing further away from each other than any new couple should. Whether it was a conscious decision or not they were unsure if they could or should come into physical contact with each other at the moment. Both of them knew that a conversation had to be had…and had soon, preferably before making their way into this party Nate was throwing for the spectator. Serena had big news as well…they didn't need to be stealing anyone else's thunder by having a throw down in the middle of the party. Lord knows they have done that before…actually twice before, and it never did have the best of endings for either of them.

Finally conceding that it was now or never, Blair caved first and pushed the emergency button-jolting the elevator to a halt. Dan shot his eyes towards her-knowing already why she did it…but not daring to say anything-because for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say- Dan Humphrey, writer, had no words.

"We need to talk…." Blair began, playing with the strap of her purse and not looking him in the eye.

Dan exhaled loudly, "Every guys favorite words."

"Oh come on! You are such a crusader for total and complete honesty and now you are giving me snark because I am trying to meet your needs?" Blair bit out.

"Yeah…well. I am guessing this conversation is going to involve you explaining to me how I didn't exactly meet your needs today, right?" Dan scoffed.

"Well…yes. So after…you know…when I said 'Wow' I meant it as 'wow…that was terrible.'" Blair said going straight in for the kill.

"Heh…did you think my lackluster reply of 'my thoughts exactly' meant that it was an earth shattering experience for me, Waldorf?" Dan said staring her down.

"Well, Humphrey...you did tell me that it has been a really long time for you…so I can understand why your performance would have been lacking. But don't worry-"

"Enough Blair!" Dan yelled cutting her off and earning a narrowing of Blair's eyes in his direction for cutting her off mid-sentence. "You are just as much to blame here as I am!"

"Oh come on Humphrey…don't lie now. Any sex after that long of a dry spell would be incredible for you…"Blair said shaking her head. "There is no need to get defensive. We can-"

"Blair, you were lying there like a dead fish…let's just say that after my dry spell-I am kind of disappointed that my first time back out was with someone who let the guy do all the work. Not what I was expecting from you…thought you would need to be in control of everything. But let's face it, you were up into the point it actually mattered." Dan said quickly.

"What they hell is that supposed to mean, Humphrey?"

"It means, Waldorf, that you just had to control when and where our first time would be. You come over to my loft in the middle of the day wearing lingerie under a trench coat, and then after finding out that my father and lily were there and prevented you from getting your rocks off at that moment, you scheduled time at a hotel! Then beckoned me to you! It was so forced, now I know a lot of guys might like that type of seduction but not me Blair! I thought you would know that…"

"Why the hell would I know that? Oh! I know this is because of Serena isn't it? You think-"

"Really Blair? You are bringing up Serena? Heh…I thought you were over your insecurities when it came to her…If any ex should be brought up at this moment it should be-"

"You are not going to want to finish that sentence, Humphrey! Jesus! All I was trying to do was be with you! And you are yelling at me for it! Obviously, we just don't have any sexual chemistry!" Blair yelled and then restarted the elevator. "I need a drink."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Dan mumbled as the elevator door opened and they briskly exited, making their way over to the bar at the same time. They both ordered drinks, still fuming about their fight and downed their drinks in one gulp.

'We have sexual chemistry I know it! And you know what I am going to prove that to her right now! Just to prove her wrong!' Dan resolved and ordered one more drink and downing it quickly. He grabbed Blair's arm roughly and dragged her with him to find a place more private.

"What the hell are you doing Humphrey?" Blair said trying to break free from his grasp.

"We are not done talking. And I am about to prove you wrong, as always." Dan said shooting a angry smirk back in her direction. Blair hated the fact that when he did that she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She was furious with him right now! She shouldn't be feeling aroused!

"I think we said all we need to say…we are just not-" Blair ended the statement when Dan flung open the door to a closet and unceremoniously threw her into it and followed behind her slamming the door and pulling her to him for a rough and sexy kiss at the same time. Blair's words were forgotten soon after his tongue ran over her lips asking for entrance which she granted…but just to exert her own power she bit down on his tongue. Dan growled and smiled a bit despite himself and then got a wicked glint in his eye.

Dan pushed Blair against the door roughly and brought her legs up around his waist which Blair promptly responded too by wrapping them around, and hooking her ankles together, effectively trapping him against her. Dan mouth ran hotly down the column of her neck and bit down hard, earning a gasp from blair's mouth and her nails digging into his shoulder's hard.

"Humphrey I swear if you give me a hickey…" Blair's words were cut off when she felt Dan's hands roam up her thigh and push past her panties and stroke her creamy opening teasingly. Blair whimpered and groaned as Dan's mouth sucked on her neck and his fingers played with her, as if she was an instrument.

"Is this not sexual Chemistry Waldorf? Because I think I am making you come apart...you are putty in my hands." Dan said against her neck, smiling.

Blair was about to respond by smacking him and walking away, but when one of Dan's fingers pushed into her opening, she forgot why she was going to leave. Instead she thought two can play at this game so she ran her nails roughly down his chest, all the while bucking against his finger, and made quick work of his belt and pants. Blair grabbed him roughly through his boxers and began pumping teasingly slow. Dan's mouth stopped and grunted against her neck. Blair leaned into his ear and said, "Do you still think me taking control is a bad seduction technique Humphrey?"

Dan groaned when he felt Blair bite down on his earlobe as she squeezed his balls hard, knowing he was sensitive there. Suddenly, they both couldn't take anymore teasing. He ripped Blair's panties off in one motion, a motion that Blair thought to herself should infuriate her, but it just made him want him more.

Dan thrusted into her hard and stayed still for a long moment…they both moaned loudly and squeezed each other tightly when he did that. Dan's thrust were even and frantic, hard and passionate. Blair met each stroke, riding him like a prize horse. Their mouths and tongues were constantly touching and dueling for dominance. She felt herself coming close to the edge and her walls started squeezing his dick, willing him to come apart with her.

"Oh Dan…yes…god…I am sorry for ever questioning your sexual prowess…I am so close…" Blair panted in between breaths.

Dan's finger found her clit and beginning rubbing furiously, "Come for me." And at that Blair went off like a firecracker. Not caring that probably anyone near this closet could clearly hear what was going on, she screamed and moaned Dan's name in praise of the orgasm he just rocked through her.

Dan's thrusts became faster seeing and hearing Blair cum. He grunted against her neck and she met his thrusts as her walls milked him. "Dan…let go…" She squeezed his ass and he exploded into her…her name whispered through him against her neck.

After a moment or two, Dan let Blair slide down the wall and she helped him put back on his pants. Dan smiled at the gesture. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into him for another heart stopping kiss. A kiss that they both pulled back from with much difficulty when they felt it was about to lead to another romp. They gazes locked and they both smiled.

"Well…I guess I can admit I was wrong…" Blair said smiling. "That was amazing…"

Dan smiled and responded, "Well, our friendship was first based on fight…I guess we should have realized angry sex would be a must for us as well…"

Blair smacked his shoulder lightly. "Well, just think how much fun we are going to have…figuring out how to make the other types of sex work for us."

Dan beamed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her hair. "Ready to go, Waldorf. I am sure we are about to face a lot of knowing, disapproving looks."

"Story of your life, Humphrey…you should be used to it by now." Blair smirked, linking her arm through his, while Dan flung open the door. They quickly made their way to the bar again, ignoring all the people glaring at them. They sat down next to each, tangle up together and got their drinks. They toasted each other's glasses, winking, "To angry sex ."


End file.
